Zootopia: Predator & Prey
by NettieMBrookshire
Summary: While Zootopia is a diverse and fantastic city to live in, there are still old taboos and things most of the population doesn't really accept just yet. One of these Taboos is a Prey animal dating a Predator animal and vise versa. Instinct is a hard thing to break, but small groups throughout Zootopia are seeking to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Accepting it

Walking out of the track meeting Gabi sat her duffle bag on the old brick wall and stretched. They had mostly discussed track meets and had welcomed the freshmen coming on the team, but they had also run two miles. Since she was on the Gazelle team and since Gazelles were naturally good runners, this team was more challenging than the others. She groaned as she stretched out a sore muscle and plopped down on the stairs as she waited for her father to come get her. Unlocking her phone, she saw that she had missed a message from Alex, her best friend. Going to her messages she grinned.

 **Alex: Where are you right now? I just got out of boxing practice.**

 **Gabi: Do you stink.**

 **Alex: . . . You know I shower after every practice. Mom hates it when I smell up her car.**

 **Gabi: I'm out in front of the school by the old wall.**

 **Alex: Alright stay there. I've got news I'd think you will like.**

 **Gabi: You said that last time and I got half my hair singed off.**

 **Alex: Don't worry it won't involve explosives. Just stay there.**

Gabi clicked her phone closed and put it back into her gym shorts pocket. A few moments a tan and lightly striped big cat came running up to where she sat on the steps. Her fur was still wet from the shower when she came up to her. "Did you really put your old nasty uniform back on?" Gabi commented seeing her boxing uniform she wore during practices. "It still stinks and you just took a shower."

Alex rolled her eyes before coming to sit down next to Gabi. Getting into her own purple duffle bag Alex pulled out a smartphone slightly bigger than hers. Unlocking it she clicked on it several times before stopping and turning the phone to her. It was a picture of a light red flier. "Club P&P, open 8p.m. to 2a.m., all species welcome with a ten-dollar entrance fee," she said reading it. Arching her eyebrow, she looked up at her. "What's so magical about this digital flier?"

Alex looked around to see if anyone was around before whispering to her. "Club _Predator and Prey_ , is a club for speciesexual people."

Gabi's skin jumped slightly at the thought of going to a club like that. A club where it was socially acceptable to be romantically involved with a predator. She couldn't fathom the thought of other people accepting her for the way she was. She was still confused and uncertain about her own attraction to Predators. So she was uncertain if she wanted to go through with something like this. "Stripes…I don't think this is a good idea. Even if I wanted to go, how would I get out of the house? My dad hears everything."

Alex sighed and put her phone away. "Gabi, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I know how hard this is for you. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

This was a reason why she loved Alex, she always supported her friends. She sighed looking at the ground. "Alright, but if anything happens you're taking all the blame for this."

Alex smirked. "Anything to help a friend. Anyways hasn't your dad been sick for the past few days?"

"Yeah why?"

"Isn't he taking medicine to knock him out during the night?"

Gabi grinned. "He is and mom has just left for an accounting class in Zootopia and Jack will probably already be asleep…wait what time will we be leaving?"

"Around seven to give us enough time to get there. Kaia is taking us, she said to meet us three streets over when you get out of the house," Alex said.

"Alright," Gabi sighed and looked over to her friend. "I can't believe that we're going to do this," she said rubbing her hands together nervously. The only other person that knew about her attraction was Alex, going to a club meant that other people would find out about her.

She felt Alex put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Gabi this'll be alright, if there's ever a moment you need to call it off…don't hesitate to tell me alright?" she said looking into her friend's eyes. "As I've said I know how hard something like this is. Kaia's the same way as you and she's basically had to go through hell, but she came out alive and now she's in a promising relationship."

Gabi grinned softly. "I'm going to take a shower and do some homework before we leave."

"Good plan, hey I'll meet you outside that old shack your parents never use. I'll text you when I'm ready alright?"

"Alright," she said just as a light blue car pulled up in front of the steps. Getting up she pulled her duffle bag with her. "See you later."

Alex wove her off as she got into the car.

Gabi stepped out of the shower and onto the blow dryer implanted into the floor. As she got dried she thought of what was going to happen tonight. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to a club like this. _Would I actually meet someone there? What if there's a guy there that is interested in me? Oh cheese and crackers, what if someone from school is there?_ Were some of the questions flying through her head as she stood there. "I'm gonna die is there's someone there from school," she said softly as she stepped off the dryer and pulled on a clean fancy pair of pants and flats.

Walking into her room she pulled on a dress shirt and when she got it over her head she heard her phone buzz. Glancing at it she saw that she had a message from a friend from her chemistry class. Her cheeks flushed over and she unlocked her phone and went to the messages.

 **Henry: Guess where I am going tonight.**

 **Gabi: your mother's house because you can't pick up a date?**

 **Henry: oh harhar, I'm going to this club called Club P &P, my brother showed me it.**

Her heart threatened to thump out of her chest. Plopping on her bed she took a deep breath before she went to reply to his text.

 **Gabi: You know what type of club that is right?**

 **Henry: Oh I never told you…I thought I did. *deep breath* I'm a speciesexual, except I'd really only go with prey girls. I know being one is sort of a taboo, but I can't help it.**

 **Gabi: I understand and I think no less of you Henry.**

 **Henry: =) thank you for understanding Gabi. I can't wait, I hope I find a girlfriend tonight.**

 **Gabi: you do understand that it takes more than just that right? Plus have you seen yourself?**

 **Henry: *scoffs* Must I remind you that my mother thinks I'm a rather attractive Ocelot.**

 **Gabi: "Hint" your mother.**

 **Henry: I'm still attractive.**

She sat there for a few more moments before walking into the bathroom to fix her hair. After it was curled up between her horns she walked out of the bathroom. Carefully she walked out of her room and checked her parent's bedroom where her father was knocked out snoring up a storm. Then she walked to her brother's room which was locked tight, but had electronic music playing from the inside. Knowing her brother probably wouldn't bother coming into her room, seeing as he usually left it alone, she walked back to her room where she waited for Alex to message her giving her the all clear.

Her phone buzzed making her jump.

 **Alex: Gabi we're ready to go I've scouted your entire front and back yard you are safe.**

 **Gabi: Alright heading down now.**

Sticking her head out of her room one more time she closed her door lightly and made her bed up to look like she was sleeping. Heading back to the window she opened it and paused before crawling out. She was lucky that she lived in a one story house and that she didn't need to scale down from the second floor. Getting her phone out she shot a message to Alex.

 **Gabi: Are you sure it's all clear?**

 **Alex: Yes, I am sure it's all clear. Do you really think that I wouldn't make sure it was all clear before we snuck out? Your tail isn't the only one on the line.**

 **Gabi: I'm sorry, I've just never been to a club like this. It's a new experience for me.**

 **Alex: Don't be sorry, you'll fit right in here. Now come down. We need to jet before someone does actually realize that we're sneaking out.**

After reading the last message Gabi put her phone away and quietly eased out of the window. Closing it as softly as she could behind her she darted across the lawn towards the old shack nobody used. "Over here," a voice whispered making her jump out of her skin. Turning to look who it was she saw Alex hiding behind the shed with her tail wrapped around her waist. She made a 'come here' motion with her hand. Coming closer to her Alex grabbed her wrist and sprinted across the backyard towards the wood that separated the next street over from theirs. Creeping through the woods they made it to the street where a black van waited. "Come on," Alex whispered darting across the sidewalk she jumped into the van.

Gabi soon followed her into the van. Jumping into the seat next to Alex she buckled the seat belt around her and looked up to find Kaia in the driver's seat and a Boar in the passenger seat. "How's it going Gabielle? So apparently you're a speciesexual?"

She looked down in embarrassment. "Yes."

The boar smirked and signed to Kaia. "Mukai!" Kaia said giving the boar a strong slap across the shoulder. "She's only 15 and she shouldn't be considering that, use your manners," the boar just laughed and crossed his arms over his massive chest. "Sorry about that, he's deaf, but he's still ill mannered."

"That's alright," Gabi said uncertain of what to say.

The rest of the ride was mostly in quiet save for some simple chatter here and there. A few minutes later the car turned onto a street that went on for nearly a minute and ended a dark building. Looking out the window Gabi's insecurities dropped like a bomb in her stomach. The building looked somewhat decent, but it looked like nothing had happened in there for quite a while.

Sensing her unease Mukai leaned over the seat and signed to her. "He says, 'they keep it that way because the majority of people will leave it alone'," Alex said watching him sign as he went. "Also, 'usually they also hire a skunk or two to spray the building a few times every month or so to deter the pesky people'."

There was a brief moment of silence before Kaia spoke up. "Ready to go have some fun?" she said with a grin back at Gabi.

Gabi looked down at the ground. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply in and looked back up at Kaia. "I am ready. Maybe I'll get a handsome Tiger or Lion."

Kaia and Alex grinned. "That's my girl," Alex said patting Gabi on the back.

Getting out of the car Gabi closed the door behind her and followed Mukai to the sidewalk where she joined up with Alex before getting to the door. The door was solid black wood with and opening at eye level. After Mukai knocked twice and then a third time after waiting a minute the opening slid open and revealed two bright green Big Cat eyes. "Mukai and Kaia…who are the newbies?" he asked looking at Alex and Gabi.

"The one that looks like me is my little sister Alexandria Raei," she said gesturing towards Alex before gesturing towards Gabi. "Then the Gazelle is Gabielle Gibbins, a friend of Alexandria's."

The two green eyes looked between them and then looked back at Kaia. "Are they blabbermouths?"

"No, I'll make sure they do not talk to anyone about this afterwards," Kaia said plainly, but there was a note in her voice that had convinced the big cat behind the door to close the opening and open the thick wooden door.

Gabi was immeadily hit with all the club music and the amount of people in the club. Scooting closer to Alex she tried to hide herself behind the large Liger. Alex smirked and pulled her back out from behind her so that she was in full view of everyone within the club. When they got to the main area of the club everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them for a moment before screaming, "Mukai!". Both Alex and Gabi turned to look at the grinning Boar. He stepped away from them pulling Kaia with him.

He signed. "I couldn't hear any of that, but thank you," he was still grinning as he signed. Gabi saw several people speaking softly to others as they watched him sign. "Welcome all Club Prey and Predator! Have a grand time!" with that the music kicked back up again and he came back to two awestruck teenagers.

"Do you own this place?" Alex asked looking at the boar in a new light.

Mukai grinned. "No I'm a regular here and whenever the owner is out of town, I watch the place for him until he gets back," he said beginning to walk away. "Now let's have some fun," he signed with one hand.

The moment they were gone Alex pulled Gabi onto the dance floor and attempted to get her to dance. "Come on have a little fun!" she said with a big grin as she swayed her hips. "Are you really going to let me win this?" she teased Gabi.

"As if," Gabi said returning her friend's big grin. She swayed her hips in time with and lifted her arms up into the air and danced to the music. Closing her eyes, she was soon lost in the music and the atmosphere of the club. She could feel the rhythm of the other dancers. A new song came on where the base dropped and every time it did Alex thumped her hip against Gabi's. They grinned and allowed themselves to get lost. "I love this!" Gabi screamed at Alex over the music. "A place where I can finally be myself!" she felt free to be herself.

Alex laughed and danced with her.

Nearly two hours later they came off the dance floor and headed towards the bar where the bartender was serving non-alcoholic drinks. Since the club was open to all ages, all drugs and alcohol was banned from the club so any minors couldn't get it. Alex order two non-alcoholic Bloody-Mary's and pulled Gabi off to the side so they could get out of the way.

She was half-way into her drink when a tall slender big cat thumped into Gabi making her spill her drink all over herself. "Hey!" she shouted turning around to argue with the big cat. She lost her voice when she saw who it was.

"Gabielle?" Henry's eyes widened in shock. "You're a Speciesexual?"

She looked at the ground and rubbed her arm feeling suddenly self-conscious. "Yes."

They just stood there uncertain of what to say next. "Hey!" she suddenly stumbled forward into Henry. He caught her arms just before she landed on him. She looked back to find a devilishly grinning Alex and gave her a 'I'm going to kill you for this later' look. "I am so sorry…" she trailed off as she looked up to find Henry's eyes swimming with emotion.

"Would…would you want to come dance with me?" he asked.

"Su-sure," she stuttered as Henry led her off to the dance floor.

"Oh I'm terrible," Gabi said breathlessly as Henry went in for another kiss. He had her pinned against a wall in the back of the club. They had been making out for nearly a solid hour. She had no idea where her group was and she didn't really care. "This is terrible," she said in a whisper.

"How?" Henry said kissing her again.

"This…this isn't natural. Prey and Predator shouldn't be like this…but it feels so good," she said when she felt his hands on her sides.

"Well if it isn't natural, then I'm unnatural," he said pulling away to look at her. "Gabi…will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabi looked up at him stunned. Was she ready to go through with this? "You know my parents don't know about this. They probably won't like it."

"Then come live with my mom and I. My mom knows and she doesn't care, she'd just be happy to know that I finally have a girlfriend. Gabi…" he trailed off looking at her deeply. "I've had a crush on you for a while now and…I want to make it official. I'll never let anything happen to you."

Gabi looked up at him. She knew he could never hurt a fly, but she wasn't sure about this. Gulping she brought him in for a kiss. "Consider that a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Forwards

"Oh I can't believe my little girl is all grown up!" squealed a middle aged Gazelle woman as a younger Gazelle packed up a hybrid car. The younger Gazelle smiled in embarrassment, despite being used to her mother's boisterous personality, it was still somewhat embarrassing having her act her like this. "Moving to Zootopia to become her own woman!" her mother squealed again. "Maybe you'll find a handsome Gazelle man to marry and give me grandkids while you're there."

"Mom…" she groaned closing the trunk of her car. "I'll just be living there while I'm at university, I'll be back on breaks and whenever I can. I am not going to marry a man right off the bat like that. I want to wait before I have kids."

"I know I know, I just want more grandkids," she said hugging her daughter before she climbed into the car. "Jack and Katie are always busy so I don't get to see my granddaughter often," she said with a small pout.

Gabi smiled sweetly, "Mom, give me time and you'll have all the grandchildren you want. I just don't want kids right off the bat like you and dad did and like Jack did." _Plus, you might disown me before we even get to that part._ She thought gazing out the windshield.

"I don't care as long as I eventually get another grandkid," her mother said leaning through the open window to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Call and text me often, don't be a stranger."

"I will mom," she said inching down the driveway. "Bye!"

"Goodbye and behave yourself!" her mother called just as she left the driveway.

Cruising down the road she turned out of the neighborhood and onto a two lane road that had apartment complexes. Pulling into apartment complex F she drove slowly down the row until she came to the last building. Parking she climbed out of the car and headed towards the elevator where she climbed in and punched the button for the fourth floor. Stopping on the second floor a relatively young rabbit mother came into the elevator with an incredibly large belly.

"Much easier than the stairs," she said letting out a long breath. "Oh going up? Eh, I can wait. Being married to Mountain Lion with ADD makes you learn to be patient."

"You're a Speciesexual?" Gabi said surprised. It was still very much a taboo and she was genuinely surprised to see someone who was older who was like her.

The rabbit laughed loudly startling Gabi. "Sure as hell I am. Animals just don't know what to do with themselves when it comes to something that is different," the rabbit said rubbing her stomach. "I got kicked out and disowned for my family, essentially made a laughing stock in my home town, and called a lustful harlot by every closed minded bigot there," she suddenly jabbed her finger at Gabi making her jump. "Kenneth is my soul mate and the father of our child, I wouldn't trade him for the world. Don't ever let anyone tell you who you can and cannot be."

"I…I didn't know Predators and Prey could have children together," she said softly trying not to anger the woman.

"We can, but it's incredibly hard to. Ken and I just got lucky with this one. Had to go to the doctors' appointments and check-ups nearly every week just to make sure baby girl was still okay. Granted she'll probably look more like Ken than me. Predator traits usually win out over Prey traits, but she'll probably have my coloring."

The elevator dinged and she got off. "What is your name?"

"Elena Webb," she said with a smile just as the door closed.

Walking down the hallway she stopped at apartment 113. Knocking three times she waited for someone to answer. "Don't you dare open that door Kia!" a familiar voice shouted. Hearing footsteps come near the door it opened abruptly to show a tired looking Liger with a little chocolate brown liger appeared in the doorway just behind her mother. "Oh here to get Alex?" Kaia said with a long sigh.

"Yeah," she said coming into the apartment. "Why the long face?"

"Ugh," Kaia groaned rubbing her face as she walked. "The rents are going on another tirade about me, Mukai, Alex, and the fact that I produced offspring with a Prey animal."

"That happened five years ago, why would they keep going on about it?" Gabi said setting her purse down in the living room.

"Oh because they hate people us, even though interracial marriage isn't technically all that popular either," Kaia said walking into the kitchen where she got come cereal down for Kia. "Bunch of hypocrites," she muttered under her breath. "Plus," she said turning back to Gabi as she sat a bowl of cereal down for Kia. "On top of that they really hate me for turning Alex against them even though Alex herself very clearly stated that she sided with me. Now they have no children and no hope for ever seeing their granddaughter, even if they wanted to."

It was silent for a moment before Gabi spoke again. "Elena said the same thing on the elevator."

Kaia smiled and smirked. "So you met the infamous Rabbit Elena Webb."

"Why is she infamous?" Gabi asked confused. She didn't really see anything wrong with the Rabbit.

"Oh because she speaks her mind and will go on rants about the injustice towards Speciesexuals. Heck she's the main reason this apartment complex is entirely rented out by people like us or people who support Speciesexuals," she snorted and waved her paw at Gabi. "Whatever you do don't cross the wrong path with Elena. She has connections all across here and in Zootopia."

"Noted," Gabi said just as Mukai came into the living room stretching.

'Good mid-morning Gabi. How are you today?' he signed to her as he walked into the dining room ruffling his daughter's head as he sat down.

His daughter growled and signed back to him. 'Daddy you know I don't like it when you do that.'

'Well you're my offspring and I can do whatever I want.' He said with a chuckle. She just gave him an indignant look and went back to her cereal.

"Pretty good. Here to pick up Alex so we can head to Zootopia," she said clearly.

He nodded his head. 'She's been telling me how she's debating on either becoming a physical trainer or joining the ZPD.'

"Why can't she be both?" Kia said looking up at her father.

'Lot of work, love.' He signed back to her.

"Being an adult isn't fun," Kia said into her bowl of cereal.

"Oh it can be at times," Kaia said walking into the dining room. Kissing Mukai's forehead, she sat down on a chair. "Alex should be out any minute. She kind of got a late start to packing for the move because she slept in late."

"You try working three shifts in a row," Alex said coming down the hallway hauling three suit cases. Setting them down she came over and plopped on the couch next to Gabi. "I had three women during all three shifts who couldn't leave me alone. I'd help them and the moment I turned around they'd need me to help them with something else. I work at the gym, I'm not a baby sitter!" she groaned and threw her head back on the back of the couch. "However that last shift was my last since I'm moving to Zootopia for university," she held up a fist and Gabi fist bumped her.

Kaia laughed lightly and then got up to go to the kitchen. When she came back out she was holding two small gifts wrapped in newspaper. She handed the gifts to them and walked over to sit on Mukai's lap. "These will help you in the city."

Both of the girls gave Kaia a look before opening the gift. "No way!" Alex shouted with a bright look on her face. Gabi opened hers and her eyes widened. In her hand was a small black shiny ring that gave off a light blue glow every so open. When she slipped it onto her finger she suddenly realized what it was. "You got us rings from the Speciesexual group?"

Kaia smiled and Mukai signed. 'These rings will basically identify you to other Speciesexual people in the city. We've kept them a closely guarded secret so only one of us know what this is.'

"This is…awesome," Despite over the years coming to terms with her sexuality, she was still nervous about others knowing what she was. Gabi looked down at the ring, took a deep breath, and slipped the ring on. Both Kaia and Mukai looked at her with soft expressions, they knew what she struggled with. "Thank you."

"These will also allow you immediate access into any clubs that are for Speciesexual people. It's really handy to have one of these. We even have some that Mukai got us two years before we got married," Kaia said turning her head to look at the clock. "Oh you guys should better head out now if you want to make it to orientation on time," she got up from his lap and walked over to the couch where Gabi and Alex stood up. "Keep in touch with us and let us know if you need any help. Don't be strangers."

"We won't," Gabi said giving Kaia a tight hug. The older Liger had become like a second mother to her over the years. She had encouraged her and helped her come to terms with who she was. She also was there when her and Henry had broken up three years ago. While Henry had been a gentleman to her, their lives had been pulling them in different directions and Gabi was starting to get tired of keeping him a secret. Henry had understood when they had broken up and had encouraged her to find her own path in life and to keep in touch with him.

"Alright," Kaia said placing her hands on her hips. "We'll help you carry the stuff down to your car."

"Momma can I help?" Kia said coming with her to get Alex's suitcases. She attempted to pick up the biggest one, but promptly gave up when she ran out of breath.

They chuckled. Grabbing her backpack Alex handed it to her. The little girl looked at it and beamed up at her aunt. "Do you think you can carry that down to the car for me?" Alex said looking at the little girl with a smile.

"Yes!" she said bouncing up in the air before running out the door.

"Wait at the elevator!" Kaia yelled down the hall after her daughter.

'What was in there?' Mukai signed laughing. Rolling two suitcases out of the apartment he stopped waiting for the others to come.

"Just some school supplies, extra shoes, and my laptop case. It shouldn't be really heavy," she said hooking a suitcase under her arm before she headed towards the door. "Do you guys have the rest?" she looked over her shoulder and saw Gabi and Kaia with the rest of her luggage. Smiling she went out of the door. "Let's go."

They had been traveling for several hours on the road when Gabi pulled off the highway and into a gas station. "I'm going to run into the bathroom really quick," Alex said trying to get out of the car as quickly as she could. "Dammit!" she cussed when she couldn't get the seat belt off fast enough.

"I told you not to get a large diet brown at the restaurant," Gabi said opening her gas tank. "But do you listen to me? Nope," she laughed when Alex muttered a curse under her breath as she ran for the bathroom.

She stood there leaning against her car as she waited for the tank to fill up. When the tank was nearly half full she heard a loud thudding. Turning around she saw a sleek black sports car come swerve into the pump next to hers. Turning the car off with a roar a sleek silver fox with dark shades over her eyes and a black shirt on with black pants got out of the car. Several of the men near the gas station shop had stopped to stare at her and the car. Pulling her shades down she grinned and winked at the men. Some of the men went into the store embarrassed while some just laughed and went back to what they had been doing.

After getting the pump in the car the silver fox leaned on her car facing Gabi. She could have sworn she felt the fox's eyes on her. Then she realized she still had on the ring Kaia had given them. Attempting to hide her hand she didn't realize that the fox had stepped over to her side of the pump. "One of us, eh?" she laughed when Gabi gave a sharp yelp. "Don't worry I won't do anything," looking around she lowered her voice. "I have a club in Zootopia that is exclusively for anyone who is like us or who agrees with us," she pulled a card out of her wallet and handed it to her. In neon light blue writing was _Aria Animari DJ and Owner of the Silver Tavern_ it had her number and email under it. "Call that and we'll tell you where to go," her gas pump dinged and she turned around and walked back to her car like nothing had happened.

"No way! Was that DJ silver tail?" Alex said from the passenger side.

"I…guess?" she said putting the pump back and climbing into the car. "Who's she exactly?"

Alex turned to look at her as if she were stupid. "Just one of the best DJs in the nation and she's a supporter of Speciesexuals," she said as she buckled herself in. "Let's get going I want to get the best bunk."

"We're rooming together, you don't need to fight over the best bunk," she said pulling out onto the high way.

"You can get vicious when you want too," Alex said popping open a can of soda.

"Really? I'm not stopping again."

"I can hold it in until we get there," she said indignantly.

"Sure you can," Gabi said sarcastically.


End file.
